Chosen: Volume Three: Reunion
by Bizarre Aubrey
Summary: Sequel to The Heir. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan Kenobi. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni
1. Reign In

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Heir_. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drug use, language

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Ready for something to actually, happen? I know I am. I love Aurelia, I have a picture of her, and yes, she is rather a blatant rip off of Aurelia from _Love Actually_.

**Jayne2**- I completely agree with you. QuiAni is disgusting. Really. That was Aubreys idiotic idea. And Qui-Gon has not forgotten Obi-Wan at all. But in TMP he was very caught up with Ani, and Obi-Wan didn't like it. It's all playing straight off of that.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Three**  
_Reunion_  
**Chapter I: Reign In  
**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was the wedge that drove Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn apart. When they'd found the child on Tatooine, Obi-Wan had protested. He agreed with the Council, Anakin was too old. But, Master Qui-Gon would not listen. He took the boy in and gave up Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan had been more shocked than pleased to learn that Qui-Gon was finally letting him go for the Trials. The older man had resisted for so long, unwilling to give up his Padawan. Now he wasn't thinking of Obi-Wan at all. The 'Chosen One' was the only thing that mattered.

So Obi-Wan hid his pain. Jedi were not supposed to feel attachment, anyway. He would be fine. He took and passed the Trials, then left the rooms he'd shared with his Master. Anakin quickly took his place. Obi-Wan stayed at the Jedi Temple and helped to train young Anakin for a time.

When Anakin was twelve, his relationship with Master Qui-Gon changed. It grew into something Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan never had. Though for a time Obi-Wan yearned for such.

Obi-Wan disapproved and he wasn't going to stand by Qui-Gon this time. Master Jinn had broken the bond of loyalty and trust. Now Obi-Wan had no reason to stay. Truthfully, he hadn't in years. He'd only remained because of his strong emotions.

Only Anakin noticed when the young Knight left. The boy was afraid it was forever. But, when he asked Master Yoda, he learned that Obi-Wan was just gone on a mission. Then another. And another and another…

Eventually he spoke to Qui-Gon about it. "Master," Ani said shyly, "I haven't seen Obi-Wan in a long time."

"He is finally taking his responsibilities as a Knight seriously, Padawan," Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully.

The twelve year old frowned. "I would like to see him."

"We shall," the old man replied.

But they didn't see Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon seemed not to think on it. Anakin did, though. He agonized over it. Over his three years at the Temple, Ani had made friends with Obi-Wan. Why had Obi-Wan left? Why didn't the Knight try to contact him, ever?

At a Jedi event Anakin spotted another friend of Obi-Wan's, Bant Erin. He broke away from his Master to speak with the Mon Calamari.

"Mistress Bant!" he called.

"Why if it isn't little Ani," she smiled, gazing down at him with her huge silvery eyes. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine."

"And what can I do for you, Padawan?"

"When was the last time you saw Obi-Wan?" he tentatively asked.

Bant's expression fell. Her fishy jowls sliding lower. "Almost a year now." Thick lips quivering, she looked like she might cry.

Anakin felt like crying, too. "He won't see you either?"

"No, little one. He will not," the Mon Calamari Jedi sighed. " I do not know what he runs from, but he rarely comes to the Temple. And when he does, talks only to Master Yoda and Garen."

"Oh," Anakin's head drooped and he shuffled back to Qui-Gon's side.

"What were you up to?" the Master asked.

"I asked Mistress Bant about Obi-Wan."

"Ah," Qui-Gon did not pursue the matter. Obi-Wan didn't even seem to register on his mind. Someone he'd known for years! The boy he'd trained, who he'd comforted at bad times. The boy who'd stood by him after Tahl, his wife, died.

Qui-Gon awoke on Anakin's thirteenth birthday to find the apprentice gone.

'_Padawan?'_ he reached through their training bond for Ani.

'_Yes, Master?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'll be back soon.'_

'_That is not what I asked.'_

Silence.

Qui-Gon sighed and got up. He was a bit excited about his Padawan's birthday. Ani was another year older. Each birthday made Qui-Gon feel less like a pedophile. He was waiting on the couch when Anakin returned. The kid was holding something in his cupped hands, looking solemn.

"What is that?" Qui-Gon inquired, patting the couch next to him.

Anakin sat so Qui-Gon could see what he held. It was the river stone Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan on his thirteenth birthday.

"Obi-Wan gave it to me," Anakin said softly.

Qui-Gon's throat constricted emotionally, against his will. "Did he?"

"Yes," Ani replied. "It feels strange, Master."

"What do you mean?"

"It's cold…sad."

"The stone?"

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon took a slow breath. "Is Obi-Wan still here?"

"No, Master," Anakin hung his head. "I met him in the hangar. He just gave this to me, saying happy birthday. Then he got on a ship and left."

Qui-Goon silently cursed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was having a silent jubilee. That blasted rock was the last thing holding him back. Now it was gone. He was free! He smiled widely and called Bant from the ship. They talked for hours until he had to sign off. He promised to come visit her when he returned.

Obi-Wan actually spent short periods of time at the Temple now. He even showed up to a gathering of the Jedi. Both Qui-Gon and Anakin saw him. But, when they tried to reach him, he dodged into the crowd. Anakin was very hurt and Qui-Gon frustrated that Obi-Wan wouldn't give him a chance to apologize. At one point he even tried reaching down their long severed training bond. He was met by a snarl and a fizz of disconnection.

In time they forgot about him. Neither really knew Obi-Wan Kenobi and if they met up with him they wouldn't have recognized the Knight. He'd become a loner. Similar to how Qui-Gon had been before taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Reclusive, no desire for company outside of Bant. Though he still spent the night with Garen from time to time.

Finally Master Yoda, in his infinite wisdom, ordered Kenobi be assigned a mission with Qui-Gon and Anakin.

Now eighteen, Anakin didn't seem to care at all. He remembered Obi-Wan, but his fragile feelings had recovered from the pain. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, had serious reservations, but kept them to himself. Both were a little shocked when they finally saw Obi-Wan. Kenobi had grown a full beard. He wore his hair long, pulled back in a ponytail. Some of the strands had beads braided into them. He didn't look like Obi-Wan.

"Yo," the long lost Jedi Knight called mildly. He was watching cargo being loaded onto the ship.

"Hello, Knight Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied cautiously.

Anakin just bowed.

"Yeeeah," Obi-Wan drawled. "Master Jinn, Skywalker," he replied stiffly.

Anakin eyed him in silence, unsure if he should smile. After a moment he did, though. "Good to see again, Obi-Wan," Ani murmured. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan nodded. "What, like five years, or so?"

Qui-Gon started to say something, but Obi-Wan cut him off. "Time to get onboard. Hope this mission goes smoothly. In the mean time I am going to see if this tub has a lounge." With that he disappeared into the ship.

The Jedi Master frowned. Obi-Wan had just walked off…

"He's changed," Anakin commented, then followed Obi-Wan up the boarding ramp. The kid was more excited about seeing his old friend than he was admitting.

Qui-Gon could see very well that Obi-Wan had changed. That knowledge made him even more uncomfortable. Taking a moment to reign in his emotions, he followed the two younger Jedi onto the ship.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Smoldering

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Heir_. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drug use, language

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I want to just upload Chapter III so badly...but I suppose...we'll all just have to wait until Friday.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Three**  
_Reunion_  
**Chapter II: Smoldering**

* * *

Anakin came onboard searching for Obi-Wan. He intended to try spurring a conversation. Easier said than done. Obi-Wan was the only person Anakin had ever considered a true friend, so he was willing to make the effort. It had been a major blow to Ani when Obi-Wan left. Now it was time to catch up. 

Obi-Wan was exactly where he said he would be. At the bar, sitting with a shot of some clear liquid and talking idly with a red-haired woman. Anakin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything at first.

"Am I interrupting?" It was proceeded by a short cough to announce his presence.

The woman turned to face him, a smirk playing across her painted face. "Yes, you are."

Obi-Wan snorted from behind his drink.

"I was under the impression that Jedi were not supposed to flirt," Anakin said coolly.

"Flirt?" Obi-Wan repeated setting down his glass. "Who is flirting?" He put a solicitous hand on the woman's thigh. "Miss Catalin and I are having a very serious discussion, aren't we, dear?"

"Why yes," the redhead nodded, giving Anakin a smoldering look.

The Padawan merely stared back at her calmly. "Oh."

"I suppose I can make an exception for you, Anakin," Obi-Wan commented dryly. He reached into his pocket, pressed some credits into the woman's hand and leaned close to whisper, "Later."

Once the clicking sound of her shoes had faded Obi-Wan turned back to the bar. This time ordering something bright green.

For a moment Anakin didn't move. Then he strode over and took a seat. "I've missed you," he informed Obi-Wan plainly. "I heard you were busy."

"Yes, keeping the peace does keep me busy," the Knight replied.

"Yeah, I suppose." Well, this was more awkward than Anakin anticipated.

"How have you been, Ani?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting back.

Anakin never dwelt on how he was. It took him a moment to respond. "I'm alright, I guess," he finally decided.

Obi-Wan snorted again. "Oh?"

"And you? You're doing well?" Anakin asked, quickly changing the subject. He did not want to talk about his feelings.

"Oh, I've been just fabulous." Obi-Wan pulled back his sleeve as if looking at a chrono. But he didn't have one. Just some bandages around his wrist. He made an irritated noise and drained his glass.

Observing the wrappings Anakin asked if he was hurt.

Obi-Wan stared at the apprentice blankly for a moment. Then glanced down at his arm. "No."

Clearly Anakin would have liked a more thorough explanation, but he accepted what was given with a shrug. Then the young man lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence. He fidgeted nervously, unsure what to do next.

Obi-Wan seemed comfortable enough, drinking away. Never even offering Anakin anything. After nearly an hour he leaned over the counter to ask the barkeep for the time.

"Fabulous as this has been, Anakin, we have a mission coming up. Rest," Obi-Wan stood and stretched.

"Yeah," the Padawan agreed. He really should go and find Master Qui-Gon, anyhow.

"I'll see you when we land," Obi-Wan waved and headed out.

"See you," Anakin called back. He left the lounge and paused to focus in on his Master. The ship was only so big. It didn't take him long to find his way through the twisting corridors, following Qui-Gon's trail in the Force. He found the Jedi Master in a cramped berth looking over a datapad. They had been given background on the assignment, but it never hurt to review further.

"Hi," Anakin greeted him, dropping down onto the narrow bunk. He draped himself over Qui-Gon's broad shoulders so he could see the readout.

Ensaide was the planet they were heading to. Responding to an official hail for help from a member of the ruling family. It seems attempts were being made on the life of a royal princess. The Jedi were charged with protecting her. Royal assassination could lead to bloody feuding. A real threat to the peace.

"Where were you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired once he finished scanning the report.

"With Obi-Wan," Anakin answered, kissing the side of his teacher's neck. "In the bar. Don't worry I had nothing," he added quickly.

"And how is Obi-Wan?"

"He seems fine, I guess." He and Obi-Wan hadn't said much, really. And Anakin had the impression that what Obi-Wan said had been sarcastic. But, Kenobi seemed healthy enough, for the most part. Very different, though.

"I have no predictions as to how this mission will go, Padawan. We best get some rest.

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed, shifting aside so Qui-Gon could lie beside him.

Mission were pleasant for the two of them. Less prying eyes than the Temple. Qui-Gon kissed Ani and they settled for the night.

Qui-Gon hoped to speak with Obi-Wan after the morning meal and some routine exercises. When he arrived at the younger Jedi's quarters, however, he was greeted by a red-haired woman instead.

"Oh, excuse me. Is this not Obi-Wan Kenobi's room?" the tall fellow asked politely.

"Yes," the lady nodded. "He cleared out this morning."

"I see," Qui-Gon murmured in dissatisfaction.

"Can I help you, honey?" Catalin purred

"No. Thank you," the Jedi Master managed politely. Then he inclined his head and quickly fled.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Royals

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Heir_. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drug use, language

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I didn't forget...really.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Three**  
_Reunion_  
**Chapter III: Royals  
**

* * *

They would be landing in a few hours and Qui-Gon still hadn't found Obi-Wan. He gave up after awhile and rejoined Anakin, waiting until they arrived planet side.

Obi-Wan joined them as they disembarked. The royal family greeted them as the Jedi came down the boarding ramp. There was King and Queen, two princesses and a little prince. All of them shared the same brown hair and silver eyes.

On their approach King Olrin reached out a hand to the Jedi in a friendly manner.

Much to the astonishment of all, Obi-Wan ignored the gesture completely and shot off through the crowd.

"Pleased to meet you, your Majesty," Qui-Gon was quick to diffuse the unpleasant situation. "I hope we can be of help."

"Yes," Olrin replied distastefully. "So do I," he smiled thinly, motioning them on.

The palace was of gleaming marble, softly glowing fires and soaring archways. The hard soles of the regal footwear clicked crisply on the hardwood floors as they entered a large sitting room.

"So, which princess are we to ward?" Anakin asked bluntly. He motioned toward the two girls, wondering which it was.

"Neither of these," the queen sniffed. "These are Aurelia's sisters. There is nothing wrong with them."

"And where is Aurelia?" Qui-Gon inquired, noting the queen's air of disdain when she spoke of this daughter.

"We neither know nor care, Sir Jedi," the queen replied stiffly.

"Aren't we here to protect her from assassination?" Anakin raised an eyebrow Knowing where she was would certainly help with that.

The regal children glanced at each other uncomfortably and the king's lips pursed into a sharp line.

"I did not summon you, Jedi," he stated sharply. "Aurelia did. Against my order," he emphasized.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Qui-Gon pointedly cut him off. "It is clear we do not know everything that is happening here, my young apprentice," the Jedi Master said before Anakin could make matters worse with an inappropriate remark. He bowed to the royalty. "Perhaps your Majesty could enlighten us."

"Aurelia is to be married," her father said stiffly. "It has been arranged since she was born. The young duke of Lark is her future husband. He is the one who wants her dead," the king continued. What he said next shocked the Jedi. "And with good reason."

"What could possibly be deemed a good reason to kill your bride!" Anakin burst out before Qui-Gon could stop him. "What has she done?"

"The wretched girl is barren," the queen said irritably. "Do you realize how that reflects on us, as her parents, for her to be so defective!" she spat then struggled to compose herself.

King Olrin watched her thoughtfully before turning back to the Jedi. "Here is how you may help us, Jedi. We cannot admit to our people that we bore such a useless daughter. They must not know of her plight," he explained slowly. "That would shame our noble family beyond reason. Despite being summoned, you are not to protect her."

"Bantha fodder!" Anakin snarled

"Padawan!" Qui-Gon cut him off sharply. "We will not insult these people."

"Master, these people are monsters!" the boy gestured to the king and queen. "This is not right. You _know _this is not right!"

Qui-Gon sighed. What Anakin said was true, but his insolence was unhelpful. "The Jedi Council gave us orders to protect the girl," he informed the king simply. "We answer to them."

"By the Code of your Order you are to respect the laws of the worlds you serve," Olrin snapped. "I am King, this is my law. Disobey and you will be removed."

Qui-Gon frowned. That was also true.

"For now," the queen interjected. "You will act as if you are here to oversee the wedding. When she turns up dead, you will not be held responsible."

"Master," Anakin scowled. "I will not be a party to this."

"Anakin," Qui-Gon sighed again. This mission was getting very complicated.

"No."

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said unwaveringly. He was the Master and would be obeyed. "We have been ordered here by the Council. We will complete our mission." He looked at the king and queen. "As you command," he said through his teeth.

"Good," Olrin nodded. "We have arranged quarters for our honored guests." He clapped and a boy in royal livery appeared. "Please escort them."

"We were ordered to protect her!" Anakin reminded Qui-Gon in a low hiss as they were led away. "Not to watch her die."

"Enough, Anakin!" Qui-Gon snapped. "You are not helping the situation with disrespect and insolence."

"I am not being disrespectful," the apprentice protested. "This isn't right!"

"Anakin," the older man repeated tersely, "Do not argue with me," he said flatly. "We can do nothing until we contact the Council." In times past Qui-Gon would not only have agreed with Anakin he would have defied these petty royals and gone to find the princess. The years had changed him apparently.

"At least contact the Council soon, Master," Anakin pleaded. The Padawan had a clear sense of justice. Killing a girl because she couldn't reproduce wasn't it.

"Other cultures have different values, Anakin. We must respect that," Qui-Gon reminded him.

"But they are not my values," Anakin remained stubborn. "And I will not follow them. We were given orders to protect this girl, Master. I am going to live up to that commitment. Even if you do not."

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon was irate now. This stubbornness was troublesome and not at all becoming of a Jedi. Qui-Gon found himself wishing Obi-Wan had stayed so he would have someone useful to discuss this with. He still didn't even know where Obi-Wan was! After he contacted the Council he would find the wayward Knight.

"Master," Anakin scowled. "This isn't right. This isn't justice, and it's _not _the Jedi way!"

"I did not say it was, Padawan," Qui-Gon countered crossly. "Now stay here. I am going to try and contact the Council."

"Yes, Master," Ani flopped back onto the bed. This sucked! Hopefully the Council would side with him.

Qui-Gon found the comm-center and explained the situation to Jedi Master Adi Gallia.

"This is bothersome," Adi replied. "You are right to contact us, Master Qui-Gon," she smiled. I am impressed, you took no brash action."

"What are my orders then, Master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Since it was this Aurelia who sent the plea for aid you must find her," the Councilor instructed. "As she is also a member of the ruling caste you will take further orders from her. Be, discreet about it, but urge her to get off world quickly."

"As you say, Master," the big fellow nodded then cut the connection.

When he returned to the luxurious apartment they'd been assigned, Anakin jumped up.

"What did the Council say, Master?"

"We are to do as the royalty commands," Qui-Gon said first off. "We have been told to oversee the wedding and we shall. Our first action will be to find the bride. We cannot oversee her if she is missing, eh?"

"We'll protect her, right?" the Padawan wanted to know.

"We shall see," the Master replied. "First we must find her. Let's start with that, Anakin. I am going to look for Obi--Knight Kenobi, to fill him in on what has transpired and get his assistance in locating the girl."

Nodding mutely Anakin followed his Master out into the cool marble halls. How hard could finding one girl be?

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	4. Sshock

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Heir_. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drug use, language

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Well, dude. The life of Bizarre? I tried out for my school musical, its going to be Peter Pan. Tried out for Wendy, but didn't get a call back, not too sad, I'll still be in the chorus. Plus I got an invitation to the People to People program. So, if I'm really lucky I'll be in Europe this summer! Still don't know where Aubrey is. **P.S. DUDE. Sex. Chapter? Sex.**

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Three**  
_Reunion_  
**Chapter IV: S-shock**

* * *

Apparently finding one girl and one Jedi was going to be quite a task. Qui-Gon had no idea where Obi-Wan could be and Anakin had no idea where princess Aurelia was. Qui-Gon felt his anger rising again. Obi-Wan shouldn't have bolted off without consulting him, the senior Jedi, first. Eventually the Master had Anakin search for Obi-Wan in the Force. The powerful apprentice was lead to the spaceport's red light district. Then they started knocking on doors until… 

"Force!" Anakin gasped, quickly shutting the door again. "Master," he called tentatively down the hall to Qui-Gon. "Um…I found Obi-Wan." He'd found the princess too. Qui-Gon gave him a questioning look as he went in. After a stunned moment he closed the door leaving Anakin out in the hall. Obi-Wan and Aurelia were together. Naked beneath the sheets. Clearly they had been busy.

"Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said pleasantly.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing!" the older man almost hissed.

He received a dry look from Kenobi. "I don't know Qui-Gon," he taunted. "Why don't you ask the lady?"

Aurelia brushed her wavy chestnut hair away from her face to regard the tall fellow standing there. Her silver eyes alight with amusement. "I was taking advantage of Knight Kenobi's impressive saber," she said tartly.

Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder.

Qui-Gon was not amused. "Get up, Kenobi," he commanded.

"Ah, my dear princess, it seems our time is up," the maverick Jedi sighed tragically and got out of bed. He found his trousers and pulled them on to step out into the hallway with Qui-Gon. He crossed his bandaged forearms over his bare chest. Waiting for Qui-Gon to speak.

Despite blushing mightily, Anakin was able to help his Master explain the situation to their cohort. "For the moment we are doing what the king and queen wanted," Ani finished up.

Obi-Wan coughed discreetly into his hand to hide a laugh. "If we can manage it, does the Council want us to bring her to Coruscant?" he wondered.

"Master Gallia did not say," Qui-Gon admitted. "But I would assume so."

"Alright," Kenobi nodded, seeming very casual for someone who had just been caught having sex with the woman they were protecting. "That would probably be best. One small problem. Everyone will recognize Aurelia. She cannot be seen or it will be said we have kidnapped her and that would complicate things." Obi-Wan scratched his head thoughtfully. "So, you two find us a way off planet. I'll make sure no one gets to Aurelia. Plan alright with you, Master Jinn?"

"I will watch her," Anakin volunteered suddenly. He met his Master's eye and the message was quite clear. He must not sleep with her!

Obi-Wan coughed again. "Yeah, okay. Let me make sure she is dressed, Anakin." He reentered the room and gathered his clothes, quickly explaining things to the princess. She nodded and took one of his hands. Anakin, standing at the door, could see she had given something to Obi-Wan. Once they both emerged Ani saw how very beautiful the princess was. Long silky hair and sparkling eyes…

"Handsome friends you have, Obi-Wan," she laughed richly. " I may have picked the wrong Jedi."

Anakin's blush deepened. "Females aren't up my alley," he mumbled, placing an embarrassed hand over his face. "I will just be warding you, milady."

The princess frowned. "My name is Aurelia."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" He'd heard well enough, but failed to see her meaning.

"Do not call her milady, highness or princess," Obi-Wan said, clapping the youngster on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Anakin flushed further. "Sorry mi…Aurelia."

The gal shrugged then began down the street, bare feet raising dust. The jingling of her anklets in tune with her swaying gait. Already regretting having volunteered, Anakin hurried to catch up with her, falling into stride just behind. The lady walked very fast. Despite being taller, Anakin had to hustle to keep up with her. She sensed the urgency and danger. Having no wish to be spotted, she kept to back alleys and secret corridors. Heading for her rooms at the palace to gather what she needed. Once there, Anakin relayed Qui-Gon's plan for her escape. He wasn't seeking her opinion but felt she would go along more easily if well informed.

"Obi-Wan told me," Aurelia said as she quickly packed a bag.

"Oh," her watcher sighed. Anakin felt somewhat unprofessional. Perhaps if he'd seen her dressed first. Lady Aurelia apparently had no inhibition. Even as he stood there nervously, she pulled off her gown and went sorting through the closets, bare naked. She was searching for a suitable disguise. Besides, the youthful Jedi said he had no interest in women.

Still, seeing one fully naked made Anakin shuffle his feet uncomfortably. Surprisingly aroused he purposefully averted his gaze.

Elsewhere, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were equally as uncomfortable. They just didn't let it affect them. They must find transport off world without the officials knowing. That meant finding someone who also wanted to remain unnoticed. Someone who could keep their mouth shut. Such a person would have been easier to find on a more rugged planet, like Tatooine. Qui-Gon was still certain they would come up with something, even on peaceful, civilized Ensaide. As they were walking through town Obi-Wan picked up on something through the Force. He kept walking, but focused in on the disturbance.

"Master Jinn," he said softly, taking Qui-Gon's arm as they started across a busy road. They lacked the mental connection of some Jedi. That would have made this easier.

"Yes," Qui-Gon had to wonder at the gesture. "What is it?"

"Someone is following us," Kenobi murmured under the surrounding noise.

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Split up and head into the crowd," he said. "Meet me at the space dock." Obi-Wan was gone from his side immediately, weaving through the throng of people out shopping.

At first it seemed that they had lost their tail. But, as Obi-Wan neared the space port, he felt the subtle presence once more. Frustrated, he put on a sudden burst of speed. Looping around a building to come up behind the stalker. The teenaged girl let out a startled squeak.

"Who are you?" the Jedi demanded.

"Princess Meroe," the girl informed him tersely. He'd scared her!

Obi-Wan took in her features critically. Auburn hair, silver eyes… much like her sister. "What do you want, princess?" he asked.

"I want to help Aurelia get off world," she explained.

"And how would you do that?" the Jedi wondered.

"I can get her smuggled out," Meroe grinned impishly.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan grinned as well. "Well then, come. We'll discuss this with Master Qui-Gon."

When he heard her proposition, Qui-Gon was very interested. "When?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow," the little princess replied. "Trading ships are bringing in guests and supplies for the wedding," she explained. "I know someone who will take you on."

"Thank you, highness," Qui-Gon offered her a sincere smile and bowed. "We greatly appreciate your daring. I am sure your sister will as well."

"Our parents are wrong," she mumbled. " None of my siblings want to see our sister killed," the teen shook her head sadly.

"We will keep her safe," Obi-Wan assured her. "I promise."

"Even now a Jedi protects her," Qui-Gon added. "We will see her safely away."

"You should return to the palace, princess," Obi-Wan urged. Her absence would be noted.

"I will contact Lij as soon as possible," she told them. "Then on the morrow I can take you to him." With that she disappeared back into the crowded streets.

"I could have handled this alone," Obi-Wan grumbled as the Jedi made their way back to the palace.

"Had you been solo, Knight Kenobi," Qui-Gon commented coolly, "You would still be in bed with the lady Aurelia."

"You wound me, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan snorted.

"You know I am right," Qui-Gon countered. They were crossing a busy marketplace and both scanned the crowd for any watchers. "You should not have been with her in the first place," Qui-Gon added tersely.

"You might never have found her without me," Obi-Wan replied smoothly. "She's been hiding in that brothel. Would you have looked there, Master Jinn? It's lucky for you I felt her presence through the Force."

"I did not say I don't need you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon offered. "You did. I am saying you should not have bedded the girl."

Obi-Wan wasn't at all cowed. He met the old man's gaze steadily. "With all due respect, Master Jinn," he began, "That is none of your business."

"The Council may feel differently."

"Feel free to mention it if you must," Kenobi shrugged and walked off. Leaving Qui-Gon staring after him.

The big Jedi frowned at Obi-Wan's retreating back. He hadn't been serious. The Master just wanted to see how Obi-Wan would explained himself. Hmm…

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	5. Tact

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Heir_. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drug use, language

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Happy Thanksgiving. Except if you're a Jehova's Witness. If that's the case then...uh...Keep spreading that propaganda! _Yeah..._

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Three**  
_Reunion_  
**Chapter V: Tact

* * *

**

The Jedi returned to find Anakin waiting in thoughtful silence with the princess, Aurelia. He was guarding her as he'd said he would. He found conversations went better if he didn't say much, however. The Padawan looked relieved to see his elders.

"Have everything you'll need?" Obi-Wan asked Aurelia.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," she chuckled at his concern.

"Your sister, Meroe, has offered to help. Can we trust her?" he whispered discreetly.

"Meroe?" she gasped. "Yes! Of course," she insisted all her siblings loved her.

"Come then," Obi-Wan put an arm around her. "Tomorrow is a big day. You should rest." He steered her into the back room of the Jedi's quarters. "We will keep watch." With the three men on duty, no one would get to her. If they even knew she was in the palace…

As the night wore on, Anakin grew restless. He had a lot on his mind, beside their mission. Seeing Obi-Wan again had brought up some deep emotional issues for the Padawan. Finally, he quietly excused himself and wandered out onto the balcony. It was not empty, however. Obi-Wan was out there. Kenobi flinched when he sensed Anakin's approach. He dropped something off the balcony's ledge. It shattered with a soft tinkle on the cobbles below. Obi-Wan cursed and grabbed his forearm.

"Hey, Anakin," he muttered.

"Uh, hi," the Padawan returned the greeting. The young man's eyes held unmistakable question, but he said nothing.

Apparently, Obi-Wan had nothing to say either. After nursing his arm a moment longer he leaned over the railing. The syringe had really broken…damn it!

Finally moving, Anakin came to stand behind his friend. "May I ask you something, Obi-Wan?" he said shyly.

"Sure," Obi-Wan shrugged.

Sorting through his thoughts for a moment Anakin finally spoke. "You've known Master Qui-Gon longer than I have," he started slowly. "How do I know he won't…abandon me?"

"He won't, Anakin," Kenobi replied.

"I am worried he will." Anakin propped his elbows on the railing, head in hands. "He abandoned you for me," he whispered. "I don't know what I would do…"

Obi-Wan was glad the kid didn't see his reaction. His fists clenched and it took all his control not to lash out at Ani. "He upgraded to a better model, I guess," he said sourly. "You are the 'Chosen One', Anakin." The Padawan looked up at him. "There is none better."

"You really think so?" Ani wondered.

Obi-Wan merely shrugged and excused himself, saying he must check on the princess.

Anakin remained on the wind swept balcony a moment longer. Lost in thought. Obi-Wan had eased his mind some. There was only one way he could be sure of his Master, though. With a resigned sigh he headed back inside.

Master Qui-Gon was awake. It was no longer his watch, but he doubted sleep would come. The conversation with Obi-Wan kept playing in his mind. Why had it gone that way?

"Master," Anakin called softly as he crept into the darkened room. He moved to join Qui-Gon on the big bed.

"Is the princess alright?" the Master asked as his apprentice lay down beside him.

"Yes, Master," Ani nodded. "Obi-Wan is with her now."

"I see," Qui-Gon replied tightly.

"You found a ship?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded. "Tomorrow we will get the princess aboard."

"Good," Anakin said, wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon's neck and nuzzling into the old man's long hair. "I love you, Master," he breathed. He'd been too wrapped up in the drama of this mission to mention it today. He felt Qui-Gon relax a bit at his sweet tone. The Master wouldn't stay so preoccupied and tense at a time like this. "What troubles you, Master?" he prodded.

"Nothing of concern to you, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured, letting his fingers brush Ani's short hair.

"Okay," Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry if I seemed disrespectful earlier, Master."

"Do not worry about it now," the Master replied.

"Alright," Ani agreed and placed a kiss on the underside of Qui-Gon's jaw.

The old Jedi felt some of his irritation slip away and hugged Anakin closer. He wanted to get back to the Temple. Have this wretched mission over with! It was proving more difficult than he could have expected.

"You rest now, Anakin," Qui-Gon finally told the boy. "Obi-Wan can handle…things."

"Oh, I'm alright, Master," Anakin said bravely, though a yawn escaped him.

The old man smiled. "Rest," he repeated firmly.

"Yes, Master," the blonde caved in before dozing off. His last thought was that it would hard for his Master to take a watch with him clinging to Qui-Gon like this. But, he didn't want to let go.

Anakin felt like he'd only been asleep for a moment when he awakened suddenly. There was a disturbance in the Force. In the next room! Princes Aurelia burst through the door then. Anakin leapt up. Half a heart beat behind Qui-Gon. The Padawan had yet to master coming to full wakefulness in a split second and looked at the gal blearily.

"What?" he stammered.

"Assassins!" the girl cried.

Master Qui-Gon already had lightsaber in hand and made for the door, Anakin at his back. They could hear Obi-Wan's weapon sizzling and whizzing. That didn't mean the Knight had things taken care of. Anakin and Qui-Gon leapt to his aid. The more Jedi, the quicker the threat would be neutralized.

"Stay here!" Qui-Gon commanded Aurelia. She frowned but stayed put.

A swarm of black clad assassins surrounded Obi-Wan. The lights were out. Obi-Wan's lightsaber cast a blue glow in the darkness. Qui-Gon and Anakin jumped into the fray, flanking Obi-Wan.

"How many?" the Padawan asked.

"Fifteen, maybe twenty," Obi-Wan grunted as he spun away from a vicious overhand swing. His gleaming weapon spun in a tight arc. Leaving his attacker in a heap on the floor.

"Well, as long as we're being specific," Anakin teased. He spotted an opening and moved for it, slashing with his lightsaber. He heard a strangled gasp of pain as he moved on to his next target.

One assassin managed to slip past them as the battle raged on. Light shone from the connecting room as he kicked open the door. Cursing Obi-Wan slid between Anakin and Qui-Gon. He couldn't let anything happen to Aurelia. He had promised!

As he reached the door, the killer fell back with a gurgle. There was a glint of steel at his throat. Aurelia stood there, half in shadows. A grim smile on her lovely lips.

"Told you I can help," she called out cockily to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi had to admit being impressed by the plucky princess. They hadn't expected that from her. Between the four of them, the rest of their assailants were easily dispatched. The assassins had numbers, but they were no match for three lightsabers.

"I think someone knows she is here," Anakin surmised.

"We can consider how later," Master Qui-Gon cut in. "We need to get the princess somewhere else," he insisted. "Someplace safe."

"Meroe!" the princess called to them. She was reclaiming her throwing knives. Wiping them clean before replacing them in the sheath strapped to her thigh.

"What about her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We can go to her rooms," Aurelia explained. "Our quarters are connected by a secret passage. For emergencies." She straightened up and smoothed down her skirts. Once again concealing her deadly arsenal. "It's possible the tunnels will be guarded since my parents obviously know I am here," she added seriously.

"We will not know until we try," Qui-Gon said evenly. "Lead on, lady," he nodded to the girl.

The princess showed them how to open the hidden doorway near the fireplace. Obi-Wan slid into the tight opening first, followed by Qui-Gon. The tunnel was stifling and cramped. The massive Qui-Gon had to hunch over. His broad shoulders brushing the sides of the bolt hole. Aurelia nimbly climbed in and Anakin took the rear. Closing the secret door behind them.

After several long tense minutes shuffling along in complete darkness Aurelia hissed out instructions. Obi-Wan reached out and found the latch she spoke of. A marble slab slid aside and he scrambled upward. Qui-Gon at his back.

Meroe squeaked with surprise when they appeared in her chambers. "Oh Aurelia!" she gasped, hurrying to hug her dear sister. "I am so sorry," she sniffed. "Father and mother don't trust the Jedi. They suspected you would be with them."

"Hence the nasty wake up call," Anakin muttered angrily.

"They used the Jedi to lure you out!" Meroe sobbed.

"This is a problem," Qui-Gon noted. "Can you still get us off world?" he asked the snuffling Meroe.

"Yes, Lij will be waiting," she nodded. "I can take you to him."

"Lij, Meroe? I see," Aurelia grinned at her sister and Meroe blushed.

"What are we to do now, Master?" Anakin wondered. "Will another attack come tonight?"

"Not here," Aurelia said bitterly. "Even if they discover us, they will not risk it," she glanced at her little sister. "Meroe is a fine brood mare, they will not endanger her."

"They don't suspect me," Meroe insisted.

"So we wait here till morning?" Anakin turned to his Master for confirmation.

Qui-Gon nodded. He and Obi-Wan went to make sure the chambers were secure. Only a few hours till dawn…

Anakin found an out of the way corner and sank to the floor wearily. He didn't welcome the prospect of sleeping upright or without Qui-Gon. Cuddling together with others watching was out of the question. Staying awake seemed the only option.

Obi-Wan urged the ladies to rest. The sisters curled up on the bed together and soon fell asleep. Stress keeping their bodies taut for a while, till their breathing deepened.

Obi-Wan sat on the end of the bed watching them.

"They're not going to run away," Anakin whispered but Obi-Wan made no indication he'd heard.

"He's thinking, Anakin," Master Qui-Gon said quietly.

"Oh, right," Anakin sighed, then closed his eyes to meditate. That was all the rest he could manage under the circumstances.

Unsure whether they could trust Meroe or not, Obi-Wan was reviewing all that had transpired thus far. Just as his Master had taught him.

"What do we know about the other siblings?" he asked suddenly.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Qui-Gon shook his head.

Kenobi pursed his lips. He didn't need to tell Qui-Gon that they must be careful. The Jedi Master knew very well that both princesses were at risk of being killed and the Jedi accused, of many things.

"We will find a way out, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered. "Undetected."

Kenobi nodded, relaxing his posture some.

The mood in crowded room was far from that, however.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	6. Let Go

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Heir_. QuiGon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker are once more being united with ObiWan. Much has changed over the past five years. Will they be able to work together with each of them harboring dark secrets? QuiAni

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drug use, language

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: So we're halfway through, sugars. Try not to commit suicide any time soon! Anyway, after this update _(Saturday, but did it Friday night) _you'll have to wait until next Friday, then until the Thursday after that. Because that's what I've decided.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Three**  
_Reunion_  
**Chapter VI: Let Go  
**

* * *

After several painfully long hours, Obi-Wan nudged the ladies awake. Both came quickly to alert. Stress was visible in Aurelia's features. 

"We cannot be seen," Obi-Wan reminded Meroe. The gal nodded as they crept back into the secret passages below.

"Where are we meeting this contact, Master?" Anakin whispered as they marched along.

"Princess Meroe said this man, Lij, has a trading vessel," Qui-Gon told him. "I would guess a hangar, at the space port."

They were behind the palace, however, when they emerged. A sandy haired man was waiting, with a large shipping crate.

Meroe hurried forward to embrace him. "Oh, Lij!" she cried, so glad he'd come. "We have to hurry. No one must see."

"All right," he smiled at his little princess. "Everyone into the box."

"You think all of us will fit in there?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Nah," Lij snorted. "You and the big guy are going to help carry it," he explained. Reaching into his pack he pulled out orange uni-suits and tossed them to the elder Jedi. "Put those on and no one will think twice."

Anakin glanced at the crate, then to Qui-Gon and finally princess Aurelia. "After you, highness," he invited her to climb in with a sweeping gesture.

Aurelia quickly kissed her sister before climbing into the metal container. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon struggled into their disguises and tucked their hair under grubby crewmen's caps. They looked fairly nondescript. Though Qui-Gon's height could not be masked.

"See you later," Anakin said gamely, getting into the crate with Aurelia. He wasn't sure how appropriate stuffing a princess into a box was, but her safety required it.

The three men hefted the container as princess Meroe disappeared back down the tunnel.

Anakin needlessly kept his eyes closed during the trip to Lij's ship. It helped him to stay calm and focused on his surroundings. The princess' closeness was a bit distracting. Her sweet smell filled his head and he lost concentration several times. She squeezed his arm nervously when they finally came to a jostling halt and felt the crate being lowered. The Padawan patted her hand in reassurance.

Someone was activating the release mechanism on the containers lid. Anakin tensed up, wondering if it was friend or foe. Just then, Master Qui-Gon sent a rush of calm to him, through the Force.

_'Steady, Padawan!"_

The top of their cage sprang open and Anakin rose to assist the princess in climbing out. They were already aboard ship, in the cargo bay. Qui-Gon wasted no time in hustling them to a crew cabin.

"You must stay in this room, highness," the Master insisted. "Until we make Coruscant."

"Are you holding me prisoner?" she asked.

"We cannot have someone spotting you, dear," Obi-Wan explained. "And thinking we Jedi have kidnapped you," he grinned.

"As you say," she returned the smile.

"I think I might be claustrophobic," Anakin commented later.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but Anakin said no more. "Come, Padawan," the Master started for the door. "Let's have a look around. You can stretch your legs."

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed.

Qui-Gon wanted to check and make sure things were secure and no assassins hidden on board. He also looked into any escape pods, should the need arise.

"We're going home, right?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "We are taking the princess to Coruscant."

"She won't be completely safe there either, Master," the Padawan pointed out.

"True, But our mission will be over," Qui-Gon smiled at the boy. "The Council will decide how best to protect her."

Anakin nodded in understanding and folded his arms into his big cloak. He glanced out the view port at the starscape streaming past. With someone's life on the line the apprentice always felt unsure. Unsure of what would come next…

The trip on Lij's transport ship was uneventful and they landed safely on Coruscant.

"I'll tell Meroe you arrived, highness" Captain Lij assured Aurelia.

"You take care of my little sister, sir," Aurelia replied with a knowing smile.

The Jedi and their charge headed for the Temple. Though it was the princess' first time in the Galactic capital, she did not gawk at the soaring structures and myriad of speeding vehicles. Her gaze remained composed and calm. She would have made any monarch proud.

The debriefing with the Council was short. Master Qui-Gon did most of the talking. Then Aurelia was given to the care of others. Ladies of the Order. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin were dismissed and sent on their way.

Obi-Wan didn't even say goodbye. He just walked off unhurriedly, in search of Garen. He wanted to be away from Qui-Gon! He hoped his friend could make him feel better. Some mind altering substances might also be involved.

Anakin and his Master returned to their quarters in silence. The Padawan was so disappointed! He'd spent years waiting to reunite with Obi-Wan. Now, well...the event had not lived up to his expectations.

"Another assignment completed, eh, Padawan," Qui-Gon said pleasantly as they tossed cloaks aside. According to routine, Qui-Gon would ask Ani to reflect on the mission, to see what the apprentice had learned. For some reason Qui-Gon hesitated, sensing that Anakin needed to relax first.

The Padawan finally joined him on the couch. They just sat there in silence for a time. Then Anakin turned to regard the Master. The boy finally leaned closer and gave Qui-Gon a long, deep kiss. The Master returned his affection, holding Ani tight.

With Obi-Wan around things had seemed so tense. More so than they ought to. Qui-Gon had not spoken to Obi-Wan as he would have liked. To clear the air between them, and this distressed the old Master greatly. He could always count on Anakin, though, to bring him back to 'the Now.'

"I love you," Anakin said plainly. Somehow they were lying down. "Do you love me?" the apprentice asked hopefully.

"Yes, Anakin, very much."

"Show me." It wasn't a request, wasn't a command, "I am not a child anymore, Qui."

Their eyes locked. This was no light matter! Qui-Gon didn't know if he was ready for thism, let alone Anakin.

"Please," Ani whispered, kissing the Master again. "Please, Qui-Gon," he repeated firmly. "I am ready. I have been ready for years!"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon started gently. "I cannot," the old man shook his head. "It would change things."

"Like what?" Ani wanted to know. "I love you, I will always love you. How does a physical relationship change things?"

The fact that he asked said so much. "There will be trouble," Qui-Gon insisted. "Especially if we are found out."

"Then we won't get caught," Anakin grinned.

"Anakin, think!" Qui-Gon urged desperately. "With your mind."

"I am, Master," Anakin knew what he wanted. What he'd wanted all along. He wanted Qui-Gon. Wanted Qui-Gon to want him. "I know it sounds stupid. But, this is right. It's…"

Qui-Gon kissed his lips softly to silence him. Barely touching before pulling away quickly. Ani felt more tickly beard than actual kiss.

"Anakin, our relationship must be one of…trust and respect, more than love," he said gently. "I cannot allow it to become otherwise. Anything else is wrong." He held up a hand when the boy started to protest. "I want you to think about it," he requested seriously. "Is that all you want from me? Is this what you have striven for? If so, I will not give it to you."

"I didn't say that!" Mistrust? Respect? These were not even issues to Anakin. He really was innocent. "I don't love you because I want you, Master," he insisted. "I want you because I love you!" the boy was near to tears. "I just want…" How to put it into words? He desperately wanted Qui-Gon to love him, always. To be there for him, with him. He needed reassurance and confused it with desire.

"What do you want, little one?"

"I want you," Ani said again. "All of you, the rest of my life. I want to know you are mine and mine alone. For always. That you'll never…" he trailed off unsure. "That you'll never…leave me. That you love me," he finished with a little sob.

Qui-Gon kissed him once more.

"I…love you…"

"I hate him," Obi-Wan moaned, glaring up at the ceiling. "So much."

"Jedi don't hate, Obi-Wan," Garen pointed out, blowing smoke. The vapors wafted sluggishly above the bed.

"Fine," Obi-Wan snarled. "I don't hate him."

"Come on. You hadn't given him a thought in years. Now one mission and you're all in knots," Garen remarked evenly. "So he treated you like always, like crap."

"Why am I never good enough?" Obi-Wan said irritably.

"Obi-Wan," his friend sighed, setting aside the blunt and rolling onto his side next to Obi-Wan. "We've been over this. You are fine," Garen's hand traced the tattoos on Obi Wan's bare flesh. "Remember these, why you got these?" he asked gently. "To remind you of all you have done. All the people you've helped. Of course you are good enough, Obi. More than good enough!"

"Not for him, Garen."

"He's a blind old fool," Garen murmured, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's "Let it go," he breathed.

Obi-Wan continued to sulk so Garen slid atop him. Pressing him into the soft mattress.

"Let go, Obi-Wan," Garen repeated forcefully.

The fag burned on unattended…

* * *

To Be Continued...in Volume Four: Immolated Destiny 


End file.
